MoonDusk's Trauma
by WarriorCatsSilverstar
Summary: Moonpaw is the newest apprentice, but there is a prophecy that is haunting her, and she has to figure out what is happening to her...
1. Chapter 1

MoonDusk's Trauma

FlameClan

Leader: LionStar

Deputy: Foxpelt\App: Jaypaw/

Medicine Cat: Ashtail

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cheetahpaw

Warriors:

~ Stoneclaw (father of Moonkit, Lilykit, and Birdkit)

~ Featherpelt

~ Whitebird

~ Treeleap \App: Squirrelpaw/

~ Frogskin \App: Nettlepaw/

Apprentices:

~ Nettlepaw

~ Squirrelpaw

~ Jaypaw

~Cheetahpaw

Queens:

~ Cloudfeather  
(Mother of Stoneclaw's kits; Moonkit, Lilykit, and Birdkit)

Elders:

~Leapingtoad

~Mousewhisker

**Prologue**

''Are you sure about this?'' Asked a mysterious shadow, ''Are sure she is ready for this? A huge pawful of responsiblity! And she is but a kit!''

''Ah, but that is your problem, you worry too much Fallenleaves!'' Laughed the second cat, who when stepped out of the shadows, was a bright ginger cat with blazing orange eyes.

''Oh of course you would know that great and mighty Flame.'' Mocked Fallenleaves, ''I know you've been dead for a long time but I didn't think you would put this much responsibility on a young kit!''

''Please do not speak to me like that. I am the the first leader of FlameClan!'' Flame said proudly.

''Hmph...'' Grunted Fallenleaves.

Flame continued, ''Anyway, it is not me who has chosen the chosen one, it was StarClan. They may see the future, but it is the cats who chose their direction in life. StarClan just tries to guide them.''

''But what if it doesn't work Flame?!'' Fallenleaves asked anxiously, ''What if the forest gets torn apart!''

''Trust StarClan!'' Flame snapped, ''They have sent her the prophecy...''

**Chapter 1**

Cloudfeather sat with her two kits, Lilykit and Birdkit. nut something was missing. '_Where is Moonkit?'_ Moonkit was her most mischievous kit, and as she was thinking, she caught a whiff of Moonkit, who was walking through the entrance to the nursery.

''Cloudfeather!'' squealed Moonkit, ''Me and Birdkit are becoming apprentices today!''

''I know, I know'' laughed her mother, ''But don't forget Lilykit, she's your sister too!''

''But she doesn't play!'' whined Moonkit. ''All she does is sleep and cuddle with you!''

''Ha ha very funny.'' Cloudfeather gave her daughter a look, ''Now, come on. The ceremony is starting.''

''Lilykit, do you promise to train hard to do the best for your Clan?'' Asked Lionstar.

''I do...'' said Lilykit quietly.

''I do!'' squealed Moonkit and Birdkit.

''Great! Lilykit, from this day forth, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Whitebird!''

he turned to Moonkit and Birdkit and eyed her up suspiciously, ''Birdkit, from this day forth, you will be known as Birdpaw!'' He finally turned to Moonkit, and spoke slower, ''Moonkit, from this day forth, you will be known as Moonpaw. I, LionStar, leader of FlameClan, will be your mentor!''

Moonpaw and her siblings put their noses on their new mentors, their eyes shining, while their clanmates cheered their new names,

''So, if you are attacked from behind, what do you do?'' asked the leader.

It was Moonpaws first day out as a apprentice, and she really tried her best, but her leader was too much of a challenge for her, and when she tried to get away from him, he just squished her.

''Haha!'' Laughed LionStar, ''To Difficult? You go on and have a rest, we are done for today.''

As much as she wanted to say she could do more, she had to admit that she was really tired, and when she closed her eyes in her warm cosy moss nest in the apprentice den, she fell straight asleep.

she opened her eyes, she was in a beautiful landscape. with huge trees and lush green grass. in the distance she saw a butterfly, and with her kit instincts still intact, she started to chase it. She was happily chasing the bright red butterfly, and then she did a half turn. And she wish she hadn't.

There, the middle of the trees, was a large rip, and the longer she looked at it, the bigger it became. She turned to run, but she was too late. There were cracks all around her, and when she looked at them... The ground collapsed.

She squirmed for air for ages, only hearing the earth moving all around her as the ground swallowed her. She heard a whisper, and stopped squirming, suddenly being able to breath again, but all she could hear was the whisper, getting louder and louder until it was a deathly scream and she wanted to cover her ears. But she couldn't. She was forced to hear the terrifying prophecy.

_'One day love will lead to pain, and one day _ _that pain will tear apart the forest'_

She woke up panting, and that whole day while she was doing her apprentice duties she could think of only one thing.

_I am part of a prophecy! But what evil could tear apart the forest? _

_Am I- evil?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I have changed my writing style to something I like a bit more, I hope you don't mind:D**

Chapter 2

It had been about a quarter-moon since her apprentice ceremony and also since the dream about the prophecy, and it was all she was thinking about. At the end of the day, she managed to push it out of her mind. Mostly because of her practising nonstop on her fighting and hunting moves, but also because it was going to be her first gathering!

She had become very interested in the stories of the other clan, SwampClan, and had really wanted to meet all these different cats, that were all so different from the FlameClan cats. Yet so the same.

Moonpaw and her clan mates were on their way to the pointed stone, where they held their gatherings. The pointed stone she had never seen before, but the elders had told their stories, that there had been a earthquake, and the next time that they went to patrol their borders, there was a _huge_ pointed rock that had a flat bit at the top, perfect for both leaders to stand on.

''Woah!'' muttered Moonpaw, who was astonished by the beauty and size of the pointed rock.

''Yeah, pretty cool, isn't it.'' meowed Nettlepaw, one of the other apprentices. He stood in front of her, his eyes shining, ''I remember first time I went to a gathering, it's so amazing! Seeing all the cats in SwampClan, and thinking that someday we could be _fighting_ them!''

''Ummmmm... I guess?'' mumbled Moonpaw. She could sense that he liked her, maybe even _loved _her. But she just knew in her heart that she didn't feel the same way.

She wandered away from Nettlepaw, and went to the SwampClan apprentices.

''Hey! Moonpaw!''

It was one of her best friends, Squirrelpaw. Who had ran up to her.

''Hi! Squirrelpaw!'' Shouted Moonpaw, ''What's up?''

''Here are some of my friends in Swampclan!'' Squirrelpaw mewed excitedly, ''This is Pondpaw, this is Weedpaw, and this, is Flamepaw.'' She waved her tail over a grey cat, a light ginger cat, and a bright ginger cat.

''Hi!'' Moonpaw jumped, happy to make new friends in the different clan.

''Hi...'' Mumbled the two she-cats.

''Hello.'' Flamepaws meow was strong and clear, and she felt drawn towards him. ''I bet this is your first gathering, I remember my first, this is my third.''

'' Woah... Well I-''

''Cats of all Clans!''

Moonpaw could hear her leaders yowl loud and clear. ''Bye Flamepaw..'' She said shyly.

''Goodbye Moonpaw!'' Flamepaw said brightly, and then turned to walk into the crowd of SwampClan cats.

Moonpaw was reluctant to turn away, even when Flamepaw was out of sight, she sighed and walked into the crowd of FlameClan cats, ready for the news of the gathering...

''Nettlepaw, Jaypaw, and Squirrelpaw, do you promise to listen to the warriors code, and fight for the clan, even at the cost of your own life.''

It was Nettlepaw's warrior ceremony, and as the leader said these words, he kept turning to and look at Moonpaw proudly. But she kept looking away. She really wished she could love him, but she just couldn't.

''I do'' They all meowed Sternly.

''I say these words before our warrior ancestors, so they may hear and approve my voice,'' The leader looked up at the stars before looking back down at the excited apprentices. ''Nettlepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Nettleclaw, this clan honours your bravery and strength. Jaypaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Jaywing, the clan honours your tracking skills, and Squirrelpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Squirreltail, the clan honours your hunting skills and, beauty.''

Lionstar had rubbed up against the new warriors and Moonpaw guessed that they must be his kits, as there would not be many apprentices which Lionstar would give so much affection to.

''You must not speak until the morning, for you must have your vigil.'' meowed the leader sternly, ''No speaking.''

The new warriors walked off, but as the newly named Nettleclaw walked past Moonpaw, he attempted to rub against her flank silently, but Moonpaw stepped out of his way, making him nearly fall over, and she fought not to laugh.

Immediately after she had done this, she felt really bad, it wasn't her fault that she loved another cat in the clan. Was it? She looked at Nettleclaws disappointed face and knew she had to make it up to him, somehow.

''Moonpaw!''

It was Birdpaw, her brother.

''Moonpaw wake up! We have a patrol this morning!''

''Where?'' Moonpaw had finally woken up and did a big yawn.

''Along the SwampClan border.'' Birdpaw replied.

''Oh!''

Moonpaw was up like a shot, she could not wait to try and see Flamepaw again.

''You guys go on. I'll catch up!''

Moonpaw wanted to wait for Flamepaw while the Patrol went past. She almost gave up when she scented SwampClan warriors approaching. She hid in a bush until she saw Flamepaw coming close to the border. _'He's all alone!''_

''Hey.'' Moonpaw whispered as he went past.

He started looking around, ''Moonpaw? Where are you? I have something to ask you.''

''Be quiet, you fur ball.'' She purred.

''Umm... Moonpaw can we find somewhere where we can meet up?'' He blurted out.

''Ummm... well I-'' She stammered but was cut off.

''You walk in my dreams Moonpaw... Don't you feel the same?'' He meowed quietly.

''I do Flamepaw...'' She said quietly, ''But it's against the warrior code...''

''It's FlameHeart now,'' He meowed proudly, ''But we will find a way, I promise you.'' He licked Moonpaw's cheek, purring, ''I love you Moonpaw.''

Moonpaw was purring so much she could hardly speak, ''I love you too, FlameHeart.''

_But what if we get caught for breaking the code?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Please go check out my friend Golden Gardian. She's awesome:3**

**Chapter 3**

Moonpaw's heart was still beating hard even though it had been a quarter-moon since she had agreed to meet Flameheart, and today it was a moon since she had realised that Nettleclaw had loved her. She was _dreading _when Nettleclaw would admitthat he loved her, but just _knew_ that her heart belonged to Flameheart now, and nothing could change that anymore.

''Ummmm... Hi! Moonpaw...''

It was Nettleclaw, he had walked up to her and spoke awkwardly.

''Hi! Nettleclaw! Whats up!'' Moonpaw still felt like she had to make it up to him

He looked down, ''I really like you Moonpaw...'' He said quietly, ''Say you'll be my mate?''

Moonpaw's thoughts went crazy as she thought about Flameheart. _'Was I his mate?' _She asked herself.

''I-I'm not ready for a mate, I don't think..'' She mumbled.

''Oh... Ummm ok! No problem!'' He tried to smile, hoping that it looked legit.

Moonpaw started to walk away as her leader called her from his den.

''Ummmm... Nettleclaw? I have to go...'' She meowed.

''That's ok! No problem Moonpaw...'' He repeated, his head down.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Everybody under the great rock for a clan meeting!'' Yowled Lionstar.

Moonpaw was so excited. Lionstar had told her that it was her warrior ceremony today, when he called her to his den.

''Today is a time for 3 new warriors!'' He announced, ''Showing that Flameclan is strong and thriving!''

Some of the cats in the clan yowled in agreement.

''Birdpaw, Lilypaw, and Moonpaw, please come here.''

Moonpaw and her siblings walked up together, nearly falling with excitement.

''Whitebird, Featherpelt. Do you both think that your two apprentices are ready to become warriors?'' He asked the two senior warriors.

''He will be warrior the clan will be proud of.'' Featherpelt nodded.

''She will be a great and powerful warrior.'' Whitebird meowed proudly.

''I believe so.'' Lionstar nodded, ''Apprentices, stand forth.'

They all stood forth, stretching up high and proud.

''Starclan, look down on these three apprentices.'' Announced Lionstar, ''They have tried their best to learn the ways of the warrior code, and we believe they are ready to gain their warrior names.''

He turned to Birdpaw, ''Birdpaw, do you promise to listen to the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?''

''I do.'' Moonpaw's brother answered strong and clear.

''Birdpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Birdfeather.''

He did the same with Lilypaw, who earned the name Lilypad. And then he turned to Moonpaw.

''Moonpaw, my apprentice. Do you promise to listen to the warrior cose, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your own life?'' Lionstar looked at her proudly.

''I do!'' She felt so excited.

''Then Moonpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Moondusk!''

''Birdfeather! Lilypad! Moondusk!''

The three cats stared into the crowd as their clan cheered their new names...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was going to be Moondusk's first gathering since becoming a warrior, and she was so excited to tell Fireheart. She knew that he would be proud of her.

''Everyone please line up at the entrance of the camp and we'll be on our way!'' Lionstar yowled, ''Remember, Foxpelt, Frogskin, Nettleclaw, Birdfeather, Lilypad, and Moondusk are coming to the gathering! That means we are leaving enough strong warriors to protect our clan!''

Moondusk stood in the line beside her siblings.

''Hey Moondusk! We haven't spoken since our warrior ceremony.'' Meowed Birdfeather.

''True!'' agreed Moondusk.

''But I think it's us guys together, Lilypad and Jaywing have gotten very friendly.'' He said, using his tail to point over at Lilypad, who was saying goodbye to Jaywing, twirling his tail around hers.

''Ya!'' Moondusk giggled.

''Everyone! Lets go!'' Yowled Lionstar, signalling to start walking.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''As soon as they got into the clearing she automatically looked around for Flameheart, after knowing that Swampclan was there before them.

She spotted him and then said goodbye to her brother and sister, then started to walk over to him. Luckily no-one was with him, so they could talk without any awkward questions.

''Hey Flameheart!'' She meowed happily.

''Hello..'' he purred, ''How are you-''

''No time for questions!'' she giggled, ''Just come on!''

She lead him quietly into the trees, hidden away from the other cats.

''So, as I was saying. How are you Moonpaw?'' He asked.

''It's Moon_dusk_ now.'' She nudged him.

''Great!'' He exclaimed, ''I'm really proud of you..''

''Mousedung..'' She blushed, ''Anyway. Where are we going to meet?'' She whispered.

''I think around here,'' He whispered back, ''Because all cats from each clan can come here.''

She nodded, ''That's a good idea.''

''Ok then, well- we better go...'' He meowed awkwardly, ''Tomorrow, midnight, see you later..''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Moondusk walked back to camp to find her mother, Cloudfeather, walking around impatiently in circles.

''Oh! Birdfeather! Lilypad! Moondusk! Come here, come here!'' meowed Cloudfeather.

''What is the matter mother?'' Asked lilypad anxiously. She had been the closest to Cloudfeather, always staying by her side.

''Well, I'm having my second litter of kits!'' She said happily.

''With Stoneclaw?'' Birdfeather asked.

''Of _course _with Stoneclaw!'' She laughed, ''He's my mate!''

''Do you know how many?'' Moondusk looked intently at her.

''Around three.'' Cloudfeather replied, ''I don't know for sure, but around three.''

Moondusk was delighted! _'I'll teach them kits all i know!' _she thought, _'So that they become warriors to be proud of!'_

But the whole time she was also thinking, _'But that will be more cats to tear their home from...'_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later on that night, at midnight, Moondusk crept away, of course, to meet with Flameheart. She was filled with a lot of emotions, some she didn't even understand.

She sneaked over to the hole in the bracken and then ran over to the center of the two clans, were she saw a bright ginger pelt.

''Flameheart!'' She called.

''Moondusk!''

They ran up to each other and bumped heads. But Moondusk could see trouble in his eyes.

''What's the matter?'' She asked, ''Something's troubling you, spit it out!''

''Ok, ok...'' He mumbled, ''My clan is going to fight your clan for land! they have been planning it for moons!''

''Wait! why?'' She was filled with surprise.

He looked in her eyes and Moondusk could see fear in his eyes.

''I- I don't know!'' He meowed sadly, and then looked at the ground, ''I've been trying to put them off, but they have decided. Owlstar even made the warriors say that they wouldn't tell me!'' His eyes went wide, ''He doesn't trust me! But then again... I wouldn't trust me... With all this..''

''Well, you're a great warrior, and that's all that matters.'' She purred.

''But what if you get hurt?!'' He meowed with alarm, ''If that happened I would never trust my clan again! I would leave it!''

''I won't get hurt!'' She promised.

Just then a caterwauling cat yowl screeched through the forest.

''Flameheart! There-There's a- Battle!'' She managed out, '' I'll go first! Then they won't have anything to suspect!''

She ran through the trees as fast as she could, '_They are in the camp!_' She though with terror. '_What if I'm too late?_'

The closer she got, the louder the yowling became, when she ran in, the first thing that happened is that a white cat jumped on top of her, hissing with fury.

She fought the tom off as best as she could, and when she stood back she actually looked sad, the cat who had attacked her was Blackfoot, Flameheart's friend. The white tom with black paws took a look at her, his back raised and spitting with fury, but then nodded and ran in the screeching crowd of cats.

'_Did Flameheart tell him!_' She screeched in her head- and then she heard a deafening yowl.

''Whitebird!'' The voice yowled again. She pushed away the staring cats and found herself face to face with her sister Lilypad - and Whitebird's un-moving body.

Grief surged through her, this cat had been Lilypad's mentor, a father to Featherpelt, and most important of all. He was one of the most trusted cats of the clan.

She was pushed out of the way as Featherpelt rushed through, with Jaywing behind her. While Featherpelt and Lilypad payed a small vigil as the cats stared, Jaywing tried to comfort Lilypad as best as possible.

''Move him out of the way!'' Growled a brown cat, who she was sure was Whitebird's killer, ''He's just in the way! Swampclan will _not_ be defeated!''

''I will...'' Mumbled Featherpelt. She nodded at Lilypad, ''You can help too''

As the two she-cats carried their close friend into shelter, fighting broke out yet again.

A tom leaped on her, in surprise, she started to flail out. Her arm scratched the toms flank, and she looked round. What she saw was- a ginger cat!

She knew that she had fought him well, but she could never fight Flameheart! He still hadn't realised it was her, and was trying to scratch her throat, ''Flameheart! Stop!'' She whispered.

''Moondusk? Moondusk! I'm so sorry!'' He replied.

''Be quiet! you mouse brain! Do you _want_ everyone to hear us?'' She laughed at him, '' I'm going now, bye!''

She walked away, back into the crowd, but she felt eyes on her and turned around to see her father staring at her intently, unblinking. She looked away, hoping that he hadn't seen her terrified face.

Just then, a movement had caught her eye, a Swampclan warrior was lying on his side, breathing heavily, with a _huge_ scratch mark on his flank, which was bubbling with blood. Beside him stood her sister, looking terrified.

''I-I didn't mean to do that!'' Lilypad was wailing, ''I'm so sorry!''

She was now close enough to tell that the nearly dead cat was the brown tom, Fallenoak, was the cat that had killed Whitebird.

''All Swampclan warriors! retreat!'' Owlstar, the leader of Swampclan yowled. He clearly did not want to lose one of his best warriors.

The cats of Flameclan threw their heads back in a victory yowl, and some were going over to Lilypad and saying how she had been the one to get them out, which cheered her up a bit.

She sat down to rest and went in a dream.

She couldn't move from her position, which was lying down, and all she could see were three shadow kits playing around, at first she just thought that she was just having a normal happy dream, but then a moon that was on fire appeared on all the kits flanks. That alone was all she needed. _'I'm having Flamehearts kits!' _

When she awoke she was filled with so many emotions, love, happiness, but most of all, sadness, and dread, because her kits wouldn't know who their father is.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She ran down to their meeting spot that midnight as fast as she could, she realised then it was all wasted, as he wasn't there yet.

When he got there. She squealed with joy and then her face fell remembering something else.

''What is the matter?'' Flameheart asked quietly, ''You can tell me..''

Her eyes filled with tears, ''Oh Flameheart! I'm having your kits!'' She yowled, ''Please join our clan! Then we can be together!''

''I'm sorry Moondusk..'' He murmured, ''But I can't..'' He looked at her sadly, ''I've been thinking about it... And I don't think we should see each other anymore...''

One delicate tear dropped onto the ground, then another. ''Don't leave me Flameheart!'' She wailed, ''Please!''

''I'm sorry Moondusk... I love you'' He started running through the trees to his own camp, ''But it will never work out...''

Moondusk just looked at him as he ran away from her, from their kits, from their love... She looked until she couldn't stand it anymore, lay down, and just cried.. over and over and over...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''It had been a half-moon since Flameheart had run away from her, and she was still haunted. Today was the gathering, and she planned to stay as far away from him as possible.

''Come on clan!'' Lionstar yowled, ''Swampclan will be wondering where we are!''

They started walking, but once they had reached the clearing, they could tell something was the matter with Swampclan, they seemed traumatized.

''Cats of all clans!'' Owlstar yowled, Moondusk was slightly scared, usually they would wait for a bit before the gathering started. What Owlstar had to say must be important.

''Something important has happened this half-moon!'' Meowed the clan leader, ''Something all clans must know about.'' He paused, ''A trustworthy warrior was hit by a monster, Flameheart.''

All the Flameclan cats gasped.

''What happened Owlstar!'' Urged Lionstar, ''Was his body found?''

''No.'' He replied, ''But blood that had his scent was found on the thunderpath, a lot of blood.'' He had the look of grief in his eye, ''I believe he was taken by a dog.''

The clan leader had continued talking but it was just a roaring in her ears now, she just couldn't concentrate. All she could concentrate on was her own thoughts. _'What about the kits? Will I ever see him again? Is he really dead?' _She was crying in her head, _'Oh Flameheart! Why didn't you just join my clan...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a long time after they had found out that Flameheart had been killed, and the truth was filling her with dread.

She didn't want it to be true, so she just went to sleep after the horrible gathering, and automatically went into a dream.

''Where-Where am I!'' She called out. She was in the place where she saw the three shadow kits, but instead of them, there were so many shadows.

''Welcome..'' Rumbled a ginger cat.

''Flameheart!'' Moondusk yowled, ''You _are _dead!''

''No, no, no...'' The ginger cat comforted her, ''I am Flame, the first Flameclan leader.'' He stood beside a ginger and white tom, ''And this is my first deputy, Fallenleaves.''

Fallenleaves nodded at her, ''Welcome.''

Flame continued, ''I am here to tell you, for Flameheart's sake, that you will meet again..''

''Yeah!'' She retorted, ''When I'm in Starclan...''

Fallenleaves gave Flame a look, and Flame nodded at him.

''You are not as far as you think Moondusk,'' He meowed, ''Someday flames will set the moon on fire again... You just need to be prepared...''

''Wait! Does that mean I'll see him again?'' She asked. But the Starclan warriors were already starting to fade, ''No!'' She yowled, ''Tell me more! please!''

''_Flames will set the moon on fire yet again...''_ She heard whisper through the air.

She had woken up, and was extremely confused, she just had awoken up to Featherpelt coughing, and Cheetahpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, urging her out of bed.

''What's the matter!'' Asked Lionstar, ''Is she alright!''

Lionstar was Featherpelt's mate, and their kits were Nettleclaw, Squirreltail, Jaywing, and Cheetahpaw.

''She is fine,'' Cheetahpaw assured her father, ''Just a slight case of whitecough, from what I can see.''

Ashtail, her mentor, raced over, ''Is she breathing fine?'' He asked calmly.

''Not really...'' Answered his apprentice, who looked worried.

''She is ok.'' Ashtail announced, ''Maybe just a slight bit of whitecough!''

As all the cats sighed with relief and they walked out with her body, Moondusk heard Ashtail whisper under his breath, ''Greencough.''

She walked out of her den then, yawning, to find everyone still sitting vigil for Whitebird._'I hope we don't lose his daughter now..' _ She thought to herself.

''Everyone!'' Screeched Stoneclaw, ''Cloudfeather is having her kits! We need help!''

Her ears pricked up, '_I'm going to be a sister!_' She thought with excitement. But then she remembered being told that Frogskin and Treeleap's mother, died giving birth to them, and then she was filled with terror.

''Don't worry..'' A calm voice said to her, it was Lilypad, ''Mother had us, remember! And there were no problems.''

''I have to be there!'' Moondusk randomly said, ''She's always been there for us!''

Lilypad nodded, ''I agree.''

They ran over to the nursery and heard heavy breathing- and mewling!

''She's already had one!'' Squealed Lilypad.

''I know!'' Moondusk said happily.

''She should be done giving birth soon.'' She sighed, ''I wish it didn't take so long!''

They heard another yelp and Ashtail's calm voice, reassuring Cloudfeather.

''I think it's one more..'' Groaned Cloudfeather.

''Did you hear that! One more!'' Whispered Moondusk.

''Yeah!...''

They heard one more yelp and then Stoneclaw stuck his head out, ''Would you like to see your new sisters?''

''Yes!'' They said happily.

They walked in to find their mother sitting tiredly beside three kits. A white kit with ginger spots, a light tabby kit, and a light cream kit.

''They're beautiful...'' Lilypad awed,.

''Just perfect...'' Moondusk agreed.

''That's how you were when you were all kits.''

Stoneclaw had walked up to them.

''Mousebrain!'' Moondusk purred and rubbed up against her father.

''Moondusk?''

While they were talking, Cloudfeather had opened her eyes.

''Yes Cloudfeather?'' Moondusk asked.

''Are you sure you're not pregnant!'' She laughed, ''Your bigger than us all!''

Moondusk blushed. _'What do I say?' _She panicked.

''Ummm...'' She mumbled, ''I might be having Nettleclaws kits...''

''Wait! What!'' Gasped Cloudfeather, ''You never told me you were mates! Congratulations!''

''I told you I _Might_!'' She snapped, ''I don't know yet...''

''Well anyway...'' Cloudfeather ignored her, ''I'm going to let you chose one of their names! Me and Stoneclaw said we might name this cream one Petalkit, and this ginger and white one Brightkit. But you can name this light coloured tabby one, since I want you to name her after her eyes, so wait for tomorrow!''

''Oh thank you Cloudfeather!'' Purred Lilypad and Moondusk. and Lilypad licked her head.

They walked into the medicine cat den. Just to check on Featherpelt.

''Is she ok?'' Lilypad asked worriedly.

''No...'' Cheetahpaw whispered, ''She has caught greencough... You should leave... You don't want to catch it too..''

''She can't die!'' Lilypad wailed.

''She won't!'' Panicked Cheetahpaw.

''Stop worrying her Lilypad!'' Laughed Moondusk, ''Let's just go.''

Without waiting for her she just started to walk out.

''Moondusk! Lilypad! Wake up!'' Whispered their fathers voice, ''The kits have opened their eyes!''

Lilypad was up like a shot, Moondusk however.. Took a little longer..

''Can't you bring her to me..'' She grumbled.

''No we can't Moondusk!'' Her father snapped, ''Her sister's..'' He gulped, ''Sick...''

She was then straight up, ''What do you mean!'' She wailed.

''Be quiet!'' Said Foxpelt, their deputy. ''Some cats are trying to get some sleep here!''

''Shhhh...'' Whispered their father, ''Petalkit has caught greencough...''

The sisters gasped in shock.

''But how?'' Asked Moondusk.

''I think the walls of the medicine cat den aren't thick enough,'' He answered, ''And since the nursery is right beside the medicine cat den...'' He cut off.

''It's ok...''Lilypad assured him, ''I'm sure she's fine...''

They walked into the nursery, and the first thing they saw were Brightkits beautiful bright emerald green eyes, and then they saw Petalkit.

Her nose was dribbling, her newly opened light green eyes were filled with fear, and worst of all, she was coughing fit to burst.

''Cloudfeather. She has to go into quarantine.''

Ashtail had walked in, to check on the kits, ''It's clear she has greencough.''

''No!'' Sobbed Cloudfeather, ''Don't take her!''

''She has to go...'' Stoneclaw had sneaked over to comfort his mate.

''But she'll starve!'' Cloudfeather's eyes were wide.

''It's either her or all of them..'' Stoneclaw whispered, ''We have to take that chance... She could poison the milk!''

''Ok...'' She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

With all the commotion Petalkit couldn't get a word in, ''I'm hungry!'' She wailed.

''Shhhhh...'' Cloudfeather comforted her kit, '' But you'll be fine...''

''Cloudfeather...'' said Ashtail calmly, ''I have the choice to feed her death berries. It would be quick, and painless. But it is your choice.''

Cloudfeather gasped, ''What sort of mother would I be!''

''Cloudfeather! Would you like her to starve in pain!'' Stoneclaw sighed, ''It would be the best way...''

''True...'' She nodded, ''Ashtail.. Please get the deathberries...'' She started sobbing into the moss, the other two kits getting dislodged from her belly in the process.

Ashtail turned away from everyone to feed her the evil berries.

He turned to them, ''It is done, '' He had grief in his eyes, ''Say your goodbyes...''

They all said good bye, with Petalkit not understanding until she got to Moondusk, were you could see on her face that she understood, but then after her look of shock she looked calm.

''Moondusk?'' She squeaked.

''Yes Petalkit?'' She was finding it hard not to hold back tears.

''When I go to Starclan, do you think I'll train until I become a warrior?''

''I'll expect you will.'' She smiled.

''If I do, can you be at my warrior ceremony?'' She looked at Moondusk.

''I'll try... I'll try...'' She whispered.

Petalkit smiled, ''Can I be named after you? I want to be Petaldusk.''

Moondusk sniffed, ''I would be very honoured, Petaldusk..''

''Thank you...'' She started to cough again.

''Shhh...'' Moondusk's tears started to fall, ''It's ok...''

''I'm scared! I don't want to go to Starclan!''

''You'll be fine. They'll look after you.. I love you, Petaldusk...'' Cloudfeather cried.

Petalkit calmed down and smiled, ''I love you all too-'' She started to have a mini spasm, crying in pain, and then all was silent.

''No... no... no!'' Wailed Cloudfeather, grasping Petalkits lifeless body to her.

''She is with our warrior ancestors now Cloudfeather...'' Lilypad whispered, ''They will look after her...''

''But why!'' Cried Moondusk.

_And how many cats will we lose before this greencough fades away!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Petalkit's death, Moondusk just felt weak. She didn't want to do as many patrols as usual, she just missed her so much.

Her and Lilypad names the light brown tabby Heatherkit, as she had beautiful eyes, as blue as heather.

She hadn't expected to have a dream as early as the same day of her death, but when she fell asleep she opened her eyes finding herself in the same place as she usually is when she gets a prophecy, or is told something.

''Welcome back Moondusk.'' Grumbled Flame yet again, ''We have brought you here for two reasons, one, is that there is someone that wants to see you...''

Before her very eyes, a small hazy picture o a cat started to get stronger and stronger in colour.

''Petalkit!'' She gasped in joy, ''We all miss you so much!''

''It's great here Moondusk!'' She squeaked, ''I'm allowed to become a warrior here!''

''I have taken her under my wing,'' Flame spoke again, ''She is quick learner.''

Petalkit brightened by his praise and licked moondusk, ''I still miss home...'' She whispered.

''It's ok...'' Moondusk answered, ''We will never forget you..''

''Petalkit, you must go now, I must speak to Moondusk alone.'' Flame said sternly.

''Fiiiine...'' Mumbled Petalkit, ''Bye Moondusk!''

When Petalkit was out of sight and hearing range. The tom spoke again.

''You must tell them who the father is.'' He growled, ''If not, you could risk being all alone with kits.''

''But if I tell! The same thing will happen!'' She wailed.

''Listen to me Moondusk... What cat has loved you since he has known you, and would most likely _never_ say no to you?'' He asked.

''Nettleclaw!'' She exclaimed.

''Exactly! You must find a way to make everyone believe that he is the father.''

''But how!'' She looked at him in fear.

''I do not know.'' He admitted, ''But I know there is a way.''

''But isn't that lying?'' She asked, ''What if anyone found out!''

He sighed, ''The point is no one _ever _finding out. If there is a time to reveal. Then we will tell you. Now, think of something quickly, or time could run out.''

She woke up and straight away had a idea, there was a small chance he would say no, but she had to take that chance.

''Nettleclaw?'' She whispered.

''What what? oh! Moondusk!'' He exclaimed.

''Shhhh!...'' She hissed, ''Be quiet! And come with me!''

She dragged him into the bushes.

''Now. What is it?'' Nettleclaw asked.

''I-I-I have a bit favour to ask for...'' She stammered.

''What is it?'' He genuinely looked worried for her.

''I am pregnant...'' She admitted, ''Please say that we are mates and that you are the father!''

''How? Who is the _real_ father?'' He glared at her.

She put her head down. ''Rouges. They forced me.'' She forced a tear out.

''Oh! Moondusk! Of course! I would never risk you having to be taken out of the clan!''

''Are we mates? I'm really sorry from when I was an apprentice, but now I think I'm ready for a mate.''

''Oh! Of course!'' He licked her cheek.

''When will we tell the clan?'' She asked, ''And you have to promise _never_ to tell anyone that you're not the real father. Not even the kits.''

''I promise.'' He assured her, ''And soon, we can announce it tomorrow, after the medicine cats get back. I heard Cheetahpaw is getting her name soon. They will have to call a meeting for that.''

''True, and I will announce, we don't want you blubbing about how you aren't the father!'' She laughed.

''We do not, but I'm excited anyway.'' He smiled, ''Anyway, when are they due?

''Any day now, I was so worried that you'd say no that I waited ages.''

''It's fine...'' He whispered, ''I will never tell a single cat about our secret...''

She went back to sleep beside him and was actually looking forward to having a normal mate.

''All cats come under the rock for a clan meeting!'

Moondusk had slept ages, luckily she had no patrols though, so she had no awkward questions. She walked over to a tree and lay down with her new mate.

''This sunrise. The medicine cats, and their apprentices, went to the Moonpool to share tongues with Starclan.'' Announced Lionstar, ''And we have found out, that Starclan themselves thought that Cheetahpaw was ready to gain her new name. Cheetahpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Cheetahspots!''

''Cheetahspots! Cheetahspots!'' The clan cheered.

''That is all we must speak about in this meeting.'' Lionstar said.

''Wait!'' Moondusk called out.

''Yes Moondusk..'' The leader was clearly annoyed.

''I-I am heavily pregnant with Nettleclaw's kits!'' She announced.

''I am extremely happy for you Moondusk, you can move into the nursery with your mother, and I hope my son and your kits grow up healthy and happy. That is all now.''

Moondusk walked into the nursery and curled down beside Nettleclaw...

''Ow!''

Moondusk felt pain surge through her body.

''I think my kits are coming Nettleclaw!'' She called out.

Ashtail rushed in, ''How are you feeling?'' He asked.

''There is some pain..'' She replied.

''But not too much?''

''No.''

''Great.'' He meowed, ''That means you have some time, I'll get Nettleclaw.''

Nettleclaw rushed in, ''Are you ok!'' He panicked.

''Yes...'' She meowed slowly, ''But they will come soon.''

Ashtail ran in with a stick, ''Now, put this in your mouth, and when I say 'go'. You push.''

Moondusk put the stick in her mouth, and got ready to bite on to it. And just then she could hear her siblings outside the nursery with her father. Her mother was there with her as she was still in the nursery.

''Go!'' Ashtail meowed.

Moondusk pushed and a little wet bundle slithered onto the moss. Nettleclaw nipped the sack to let it breath and started licking it.

''Go!'' Ashtail meowed again.

Moondusk pushed again, biting down hard on the stick, and another bundle fell into the moss. Cloudfeather started to lick that one.

''That is you!'' Ashtail announced, ''Now I must get back to Featherpelt.''

He walked out of the hole in the wall and Nettleclaw walked over to her. And she saw her kits for the first time.

The she-cat was a cream kit that looked like Petalkit, and a ginger tom that was the spitting image of Flameheart!

She was so shocked that she was silent for a couple of seconds, _'Is that why they said that flame will set the moon on fire again? Will my kit be the flame?'_

''Moondusk.'' Nettleclaw nudged her, ''Are you ok?''

She snapped out of it, ''Oh! Umm.. yeah!''

''Ok...'' He meowed slowly, ''Even though they aren't mine, they are beautiful...''

''Remember.'' She said sternly, ''They are yours!''

He nodded, ''Well you better get some sleep, I'll be back soon.''

''Bye Nettleclaw...'' She whispered, and then settled down to sleep. Yet again, she was sent into a dream.

''Flame!'' She meowed happily, seeing the strong leader before her, ''I've had my kits!''

''We know...''He said, ''And we must tell you that one of your kits will have a great destiny...''

A blurry picture of the ginger one of her kits, ''Him?'' She asked, ''I-Is he Flamehearts reincarnation?'' She looked down.

''No.'' He meowed simply, ''He is not.''

''So he is alive!'' She exclaimed, ''Is he?''

Flame sighed, ''Yes. He is alive...''

''And he is safe?''

''Yes...'' He rumbled, ''But he is too far for us to speak to him...''

Once again, Flame started to fade, but this time Moondusk was happy with she had learnt.

_'He's alive!'_ She thought, _'My kits could see their father!'_

She woke up to a feeling of hungry kits sucking milk, and Nettleclaw staring down at them, grinning.

''They are beautiful..'' He whispered, nuzzling them.

''Uh huh...'' She meowed back, unresponsive. She was still a little traumatized by her dream.

''Are you ok?''

''Yea-yeah!'' She said, ''What shall we name the kits?''

''You name them...'' He said softly, ''They are-'' He gulped, ''You-your kits..''

''Ok...'' She nodded slowly then pointed at the cream kit, ''Lovekit.'' she said happily, ''Because she reminds me of Petalkit, and I loved her so much..''

''And the gingerkit?'' He urged.

''umm- I..'' She mumbled.

''Somebody!'' Leapingtoad, one of the elders shouted, ''Lionstar is losing a life!''

''What!'' Moondusk said, alarmed, ''What happened!''

Nettleclaw sighed, ''Lionstar got greencough, which I guess is ironic, as Featherpelt just started clearing up.''

''But-but our leader! Your father! We must go to him!'' She attempted to get up.

Nettleclaw sighed, "There is nothing we can do Moondusk"

"But your father!"

"He still has more lives!" he hissed.

she looked down, "sorry" she mumbled.

He pressed close to her, "Now, about the ginger kits name..." he purred, "what about blazekit!"

She glared at them and hissed quietly, "You are not the father! I will choose his name!"

"Fine!" he snarled, "Choose a name!"

she pondered, "His name will be... Flamekit..."

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! i worked hard on it and the next book of the mini series will be FlameSparks Secret!


End file.
